Castillos en el aire
by Lady D' takumi
Summary: Es la historia de Bella, enamorada de un Edward muy distinto al caballero de ensueño que todos conocemos. Mal summary. Mi primer historia aqui! ¿Le darían una oportunidad? todos humanos


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para sacar mi imaginación!**

castillos en el aire

_Siempre supe que no podía evitar este momento, que tu destino y el mio no estaban entrelazados, que alguien mas debía llenar ese lugar especial de tu corazón. Y que claramente, no era yo, ese lugar no era mio, pero al verte por primera vez, no pude evitar enamorarme, de ti, de tu mirada, de todo lo que representabas, asi me dijeran que no me convenías, y que yo a ti tampoco, quise hacer sordos a mis oidos, y ciegos a mis ojos, para no ver ni oir la verdad, para seguir viviendo en esa fantasía bella que mi mente habia creado. Por un momento de mi vida, me permití disfrutar aquella fantasia, aquella ilusión, sabiendo que alguna vez tendría que acabar, pero mientras estuviese ahi, nada de eso me importó. Pero no se puede vivir en una fantasia eterna, tenia que salir a la vida, la real, esa donde no estás tu, y aprender a vivirla._

Dejé de escribir, mientras miraba por la ventana de mi habitación, noté que unas cuantas lagrimas se habían asomado por mis ojos, las dejé caer con libertad, esta vez, no retuve nada, ningún sentimiento, ya suficiente los había guardado, y fingido estar bien, cuando, en realidad, mi interior estaba destrozado.

Cada recuerdo, cada palabra y promesa, dolía más que la anterior y ya no lo podía negar más.

Pasé no sé cuánto tiempo llorando, liberando cada sentimiento, hasta que escuché el motor de un auto estacionarse fuera, eran mis padres quienes habían regresado. Recompuse lo mejor que pude mi expresión, me encaminé hacia el baño, para lavar un poco mi rostro, el cual lucía desastroso después de tantas horas de llanto. Volví a mi habitación y recogí el cuaderno donde había estado plasmando mis sentimientos y pesares unas horas antes, lo escondí perfectamente ya que su "no existencia" se había convertido en parte de la mascarada que me había empeñado en ejercer frente a los demás. Siempre tan orgullosa de que nada me afectase o importase demasiado como para demostrarlo. Esta vez era diferente, me sentía muerta en vida, y muy apenas lograba seguir en esta llamada "vida", luchando.

Me presentaré, mi nombre, Isabella Swan, preferiblemente Bella, para mis amigos más cercanos, actualmente cuento con 18 años, físicamente, no resalto mucho, estatura promedio, ojos color chocolate, piel pálida y cabello castaño, pero… ¿a que viene todo esto? Les contaré a continuación.

Todo comenzó hace dos años.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estaba tan emocionada, cumpliría 16 años, eso no era cualquier cosa, al menos para mi, aunque no fuese una chica alocada que gustara de ir a fiestas cada fin de semana, esta vez accedí a que mis dos mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie me organizaran, con permiso de mis padres lo que ellas llamaron "la mejor fiesta de 16 de la vida". No entendía nada de lo que ese par hablaban, pero mejor para mí. Las dejaría que hicieran lo que quisieran, interviniendo solo cuando considerara que se estaban excediendo realmente._

_Alice, una de mis mejores amigas, era (y aun es) pequeña de estatura, con facciones como un hada, al menos eso le decíamos siempre, su cabello lacio y corto, con un peinado algo alocado, cada mechon parecía apuntar a diferentes direcciones, de un tono oscuro, y ojos verdes, al parecer herencia familiar. _

_Rosalie, todo lo contrario a Alice, alta, cuerpo escultural, rubia, de ojos azules, pero ambas compartían el gusto por la moda y las compras, aunque Rose en menor medida que la pequeña duende, como llamábamos a Alice._

_Para mi, la ultima semana antes de la mencionada fiesta, pasó más como un borrón que otra cosa, entre clases y compras, obligada por Alice, por supuesto. Para cuando menos esperé, ya era viernes, faltaban pocas horas para el "tan esperado" evento. Me dirigí a casa de Alice, donde se llevaría a cabo, puesto que ella y su familia, los Cullen, habían insistido en que no era ninguna molestia._

_La tarde pasó entre vestidos y maquillaje, mientras yo dejaba que me arreglaran, aunque claro, no se podía hacer mucho por mí, al menos desde mi punto de vista._

_Me vistieron con un vestido azul eléctrico, pegado hasta la cintura, que bajaba suelto hasta antes de la rodilla, unas zapatillas abiertas a juego con el vestido, de no más de 7cm, para el maquillaje solo usaron un poco de sombras, rímel, delineador, pero que lucía natural._

_Para Rose, un vestido corto, en color rojo, que resaltaba su pálida piel, era ajustado, de corte corazón en el pecho, que llegaba mucho mas arriba de las rodillas, junto con unos tacones negros. Su maquillaje era algo parecido al mio, solo que a juego con su vestido._

_Alice eligió un vestido en color verde, con unas zapatillas altas, negras, y maquillaje a juego con el tono del vestido, y sus respectivos accesorios._

_Cuando terminaron de arreglarme, ya algunos invitados habían comenzado a llegar, pero no me preocupé, puesto que para recibirlos estaban mis otros mejores amigos, casi hermanos, Jasper y Emmet. _

_Emmet era casi como mi hermano mayor, físicamente, parecía la clase de chico rudo a la que había que temerle miedo, era alto y muy musculoso, cabello castaño oscuro, pero quienes lo llegábamos a conocer mejor, sabíamos que en realidad era todo lo contrario, era toda ternura y lealtad. Jasper, por otro lado, era más como un consejero, siempre era la voz de la razón en el grupo, físicamente es un chico alto, pero no tanto como Emmet, además de que no tan musculoso, su cabello rubio y un poco largo y a veces desordenado, sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de Rosalie, puesto que eran mellizos, aunque distaba mucho de tener la personalidad alocada de ella._

_Al bajar las escaleras, la fiesta claramente había comenzado, sin embargo poco a poco, varias personas fueron deteniéndose, para acercarse a felicitarme. Habia gente de toda la preparatoria, algunos conocidos mios, otros no tanto, aunque igualmente estaban ahí. Durante el transcurso de la tarde y noche algunos chicos intentaron acercarse para poder bailar conmigo, cosa que rechacé, solo me sentía cómoda bailando entre mis amigas y asi lo hice._

_Hasta que le vi, ahí, cerca de la entrada, el chico mas guapo que hubiese visto en mi vida, aunque con mis 16 años, hubiese dicho eso un par de veces antes, esta vez estaba segura de que era cierto. Su mirada y la mia se encontraron, y fue cuando vi los ojos más verdes, y profundos que haya visto antes. Bailé como nunca, pensando en que aquel extraño chico de cabello de un extraño broncíneo, me llegara a mirar y si la suerte me sonreía, se acerara a mí._

_Mis amigas se dieron cuenta de aquello, y me ayudaron a montar un show digno de que todos en el lugar, voltearan su atención a nosotras, pero yo solo estaba pensando en aquel chico, bailaba sensualmente solo para él, y esperaba que se diera cuenta._

_Cuando el pequeño espectáculo terminó, volvimos a la mesa que estaba preparada para nosotras, y nos dedicamos a bromear respecto a lo sucedido momentos antes._

_-En serio, Bella, ¿de donde salió esa inspiración?- Preguntó Alice_

_-Mas bien, de quien, yo diría que de cierto chico recién llegado- comenzó a bromear la rubia, a lo que yo me ruboricé, puesto que era cierto._

_Pero mi decepción fue grande, al ver que de nada había servido mi esfuerzo, puesto que ese dia no pude siquiera saber el nombre de aquel extraño._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Esa había sido la primera vez que lo vi, claramente, no fue la ultima vez, puesto que fue ahí donde todo su extraño juego había comenzado, y en el cual, yo había caído totalmente, y del cual hasta ahora, me cuesta salir.

Volvi al presente, para reunirme con mi familia.

Hasta aqui mi primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, merezco review?

espero comentarios, para saber si la sigo o no.


End file.
